Sing On!
by stewarla91
Summary: See I just found how fun it is to write song fics so I am going to put them into a little 'book' for you! None of the stories go togeather they are still independent Please R&R! Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Breaking The Habit

By: Linkin Park 

!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_~!@$##$@%$&#%^*^$%@#@%#@!$#*()%&$^#&_$#

Inu-Yasha looked into the deep well. He thought about what had happened. Kikyo had been there she had come to get him and when he smelt her sent her ran to her to see what was wrong and why she had come. She had kissed him. And Kagome had been there. Kagome was there when Kikyo kissed him part of his mind hadn't taken that in yet. When Kagome had seen them she just started to cry and ran to the well. Inu-Yasha left Kikyo and ran after her and now he stared into the well where he Kagome had refuged. 'Why does this always happen in a pattern, the same things happen over and over I go see Kikyo Kagome fallows Kikyo kisses me and Kagome sees and runs home.' But this time Inu- Yasha had a sinking feeling in his gut. Something told him Kagome wasn't coming back this time. He thought of all the times he had with Kagome good and bad. Mostly bad, the fighting sometimes it seemed like that's all they did.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to the well and landed behind Inu-Yasha. 

"Inu-Yasha where is Kagome?" Sango asked. "She…she…she went home."Inu-Yasha said slowly not showing any emotions. "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Shippo yelled. "I didn't do anything." Inu-Yasha feh'd. He started to slowly walk into his forest. "It was Kikyo wasn't it."  "Feh." Inu-Yasha jumped into a tree and sprinted into his forest jumping from tree to tree. "She'll come back, she always does." Miroku comforted. "Yeah I guess so."  
  


You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(Unless I try to start again)

Inu-Yasha sat in a large tree and thought to himself. It seemed like all there fights were his fault. But there was no way he would admit that to anyone and he would defiantly never apologize. Even though it may seem so he didn't want to fight all these demons who wanted the jewel or anything to tell the truth all he wanted was… was a family. That's all he ever wanted. After his mother and father died no one loved him they were the only ones who had ever loved him. His brother sure didn't like him. And then he decided he wanted to become a full demon so then he wouldn't have the feeling of love he didn't want feeling that's what make people weak. Then he fell in love with Kikyo he felt loved he didn't need the jewel. Then after Kikyo and Naraku the betrayal the awakening and everything he decided he needed it. Now again no one loved him. So he was in a hurry to pick up the jewel shards to fulfill his original plan. But did he really need it again did anyone love him now?

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside i realize  
That I'm the one confused

Then he realized I have Kagome I don't need the jewel. But what about Kikyo I could revive her with the jewel. But what about Kagome. But we cant let anyone else get the jewel. And what about Naraku.   

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight 

Inu-Yasha thought about how he always tried to keep Kagome from going home always tried to keep her with him not letting any one else have her.

  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again

Now that he thought about it the thought of loosing Kagome at a whole or to anyone else not only infuriated him it also hurt him a sharp knife twisting in his mid section.

  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again 

I don't want to be the one   
The battles always choose   
Cause inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused 

I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate   
And say what I don't mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight 

Inu-Yasha jumped out of his tree and started to run to the well. "Could I love Kagome? I do! I love Kagome" he thought aloud.

  
I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends   
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream

He was going to tell Kagome. He was going to tell Kagome he loved her.

But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright 

Inu-Yasha jumped into the well and landed in modern Japan her ran out of the well house and to Kagome.

  
So I'm breaking the habit

Inu-Yasha jumped through her bedroom window and saw Kagome tears spilling down her eyes and a knife to her throat. "KAGOME!"

  
I'm breaking the habit

Kagome dropped her knife onto the ground and turned around staring straight into his amber eyes.

  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

"I LOVE YOU!" 

  
_THE END_


	2. If Your Not For Me by Daniel Bedingfeild

Hey Lauren here what is up! Oh by the way I do not own Inu- Yasha.! This is a song fic If Your Not For Me by Daniel Bedingfeild …… R&RJ Sorry I am a bad speller L ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Inu-Yasha stared at Naraku's dead corpse It was over Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete now all that was left was the question of what's next. "Well I better be getting home." Kagome said hiding the tears in here eyes she handed the completed jewel to Inu-Yasha. "Use it how you wish goodbye you guys, I'll miss you all." Kagome said and quickly turned around and speed walked to the well. "Wait!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran to her and grabbed her hand. "You cant leave me I love you." "I know that, and I love you too but it isn't ment to be. I am from a different time you are not the one." (The already expressed there love to each other a few months ago.) With that Inu-Yasha looked down not letting his teary amber eyes show through his bangs. Then he started to sing. **_"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"_** As he sang that Kagome looked up at him.  
  
**_"If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"_** Inu-Yasha looked up and gestured his head to their hands that were clasped together perfectly.   
  
**_"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call.If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"_ **Kagome grimaced as she looked to his stomach where there was a large gaping whole from were Naraku striked him.  
  
**_  
  
"I never know what the future brings"_** Kagome nodded at that he really did know nothing of the future and her time._  
  
**"But I know you are here with me now"**_ He looked deep into her eyes and their faces got closer and closer till they were almost touching as he sang the next two lines._  
  
**"We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with"**_  
  
Kagome then pushed him away and ran a good 5 yards then turned around and looked into his hurt eyes. And she sang.  
  
"**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"_** then she ran back to him and hugged him and he put his arms around her.  
  
**_"Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_** They both relaxed into each others arms. Then Kagome scooted back a good foot.  
  
**_  
  
"If I don't need you then why do I always cry on my bed?"_** she sang remembering all the times she would come home and cry.  
  
**_"If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?"_** Inu-Yasha sang and held her to his chest.  
  
**_"If you're not for me then why does the distance maim my life?" _**Kagome sang as this time she thought of how lonely she was at home with out him.  
  
**_"If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_** as he sang that line Kagome looked up at him with an open jaw she could not believe he just said that.  
  
**_  
  
"I don't know why you go so far away"_** Inu-Yasha stated as Kagome avoided his eyes._  
  
**"But I know that this much is true**_**" **Kagome felt ashamed.  
  
"**_We'll make it through" _**Kagome looked up in his eyes with a smile on her face.**_  
  
"And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with" _**And with that she got on her toes and gently kissed him on the lips she then came back down. She then sang.  
  
**_" I know I love you all my life, but…_**  
  
**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" _**They held each other tight again. And sang together.  
  
  
  
"**_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side" _**Then they belted out to each other.**_  
  
  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?" _**Inu-Yasha then dipped his head down and whet into a full through kiss that sent so much fiery hot passion it could set water on fire. When they broke the kiss. "Yes." Inu-Yasha muttered. "What?" Kagome asked questionably. "Yes, you can stay in my arms." He said. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you." He whispered into her ear for only her to hear, "stay with me forever." "I will." She whispered quietly and kissed him once more


	3. Hello by Evanescense

  
**Hello**

Kagome sat on a bench outside of her school. It was raining a small drizzle. It had been 1 week since the incident in the feudal era but she kept all of her emotions hidden from sight.

**_playground school bell rings again_**

****

She got up from the bench and slowly walked to the front door of the school. She sat down at her desk and stared out through the window at the storm.

**_rain clouds come to play again_**

She tries to concentrate on the work in front of her but she cant she just can't concentrate. She just cant figure out what.

**_has no one told you he's not breathing?_**

Inu-Yasha had died 7 days ago in battle with Naraku. The battle had begun and she was hidden within some nearby shrubberies with her bow loaded with arrows. "Seshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed in pain and passed out slowly dieing. Sesshomaru jumped from battling Naraku with Inu-Yasha (they made a temporary truce.) in great anger. Sesshomaru hit Kagura with his poisen claw but was greatly surprised when she dodged it and stabed him through the back through his heart. He fell to the ground and tried to get up but he couldn't he was immobile. He fell to the ground and looked into Rin's pail face. 'I will join you Rin, you wont be alone.' "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried taking his staff and hit Kagura on the head she used her wind and threw him into a tree as everyone heard a sickinig crack. With a small smirk Kagura ran over and started to battle Miroku. Kagome watched Sango battle Kohaku and Miroku battle Kagura. Kohaku stabbed Sango badly and she let out a ear wincing scream Kohaku was about to do a final blow when Miroku jumped in front of the blow getting hit she watched his life fade and slowly Sango's did as well. Kagura then aimed and attack for Kagome she was caught of guard and flown into a tree. "Kagome!" Shippo cried and he jumped and bit Kagura's arm. Kagura then snapped Shippo's neck and flung him across the clearing. Kagura was about to kill Kagome, but Kagome was 100% pissed off she pulled the bow and let the arrow fly sending a purification arrow straight for Kagura. Before Kagura could dodge the arrow hit Kagura killing her. She then made another and killed Kohaku and another for Kanna. 'I cant believe this!' I cant watch my life die no I cant!' Kagome ran into the clearing and watched Inu-Yasha and Naraku fight. Naraku was deeply injured almost dead and Inu-Yasha was about to inflict his finishing blow but right before it hit he sent a attack heading directly for Kagome. She didn't have time to move before Inu-Yasha jumped in front of the attack. Kagome gasped 'Inu-Yasha' she ran to him. More tears welled up in her eyes. Inu-Yasha looked weak he was dieing and they both knew it. "Kagome.* **Cough** * I luuuv-" that was all he could say before left conscious and the land of the living. "No!!!!!!" Kagome screamed a cry of horror, sadness. Defeat. and anger. Inu-Yasha was dead, Sesshomaru was dead, Sango was dead, Shippo was dead, Rin was dead, Jaken was dead, Miroku was dead…"I'll leave you living… for now!" Naraku said with a bit of a victory laugh in his words. She couldn't believe it so she did the one thing she could think of 'RUN!' she ran and jumped into the well.

**_hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello._**

****

Kagome walked over to her friends and gave the biggest fakest smile ever. She pushed all memorys off the past out of her head and tried to have a fun conversation with her friends.  
  


**_if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream_**

"Kagome are you feeling well your acting weird." Yuki asked. "I'm FINE!!" Kagome snapped and she turned around and ran out of the classroom all the way home. Tears started to pour down her face.

**_don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry_**

Kagome ran up to her room plopped on to her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
**_suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday_**

And with that Kagome fell into a deep uneasy sleep. Full of the memory that will haunt her life for the rest of eternity.


End file.
